


Steve what’s up

by Insane_Detective



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DONT copy this, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers has eye problems, do not add to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Detective/pseuds/Insane_Detective





	Steve what’s up

Steve sighed as he bumped into another couch, sure he could see people but it was different because they glowed red yellow and orange.  
Anything not a person was purple ,just, purple. He ended up bumping into the little accessories tony decided would LOOK great in his apartment. Not that Steve could blame him they didn’t know he could only see in infrared.  
He sat down on the couch he had bumped into and sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
__________________________________________  
Tony was walking into the common room in avengers tower when he heard a crash and a curse. As he sauntered in to lecture his teammate about how expensive the rugs were, he stopped when he saw the super soldier trying to put the couch back up,key word trying, he sniggered as he saw blackmail material right in front of him, until Steve stood up and walked straight into the counter.  
Tony stood there staring in disbelief at the scene in front of him, anytime Steve stood after fixing a piece of furniture he would knock something else down.  
_____________________________________________  
Steve sighed after knocking down the thirtieth piece of furniture and sat down heavily and looked around the room he saw tony in the hallway just outside peering in at him.  
Steve called to Tony “ You can come in you know, and stop hovering in the hall like that.And call a team meeting I’m only explaining once.”


End file.
